Systems and methods that employ 3D sonar on an underwater vehicle to conduct inspections of subsea and other underwater structures is known from WO 2012/061069, WO 2012/061097, WO 2012/061099, WO 2012/061137, WO 2012/061135, and WO 2012/061134, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. In WO 2012/061137, data resulting from the 3D sonar is used to generate a 3D virtual model of the underwater structure.